Technical Field
This application is directed to multi-exposure imaging and, in particular, to multi-exposure automatic exposure control (AEC) imaging.
Description of the Related Art
In multi-exposure automatic exposure control (AEC) imaging, abrupt signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) transitions often occur between similar tones. The SNR transitions, which may be visually noticeable, may degrade image quality and introduce undesirable artifacts in the image. The SNR transitions result from merging multi-exposure images having different SNR profiles.